


The Lecter Family

by IsysSkeeter



Category: Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Timelines, M/M, Murder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 00:18:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsysSkeeter/pseuds/IsysSkeeter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will didn't know what to think of it, everywhere Dr. Lecter went this little black haired boy with a lightning scar on his forehead followed him around. This boy was his Son, but as much as Will tried he just couldn't picture Dr. Lecter as the fatherly type.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lecter Family

**Author's Note:**

> **Summary:**  Will didn’t know what to think of it, everywhere Dr. Lecter went this little black haired boy with a lightning scar on his forehead followed him around. This boy was his Son, but as much as Will tried he just couldn’t picture Dr. Lecter as the fatherly type.

 **Spoilers:** If you don't know the Harry Potter and Hannibal books, movies or series; go read and watch them!

 **Beta:**  none

 **Disclaimer:**  I have no right to any of the characters; they belong to J. K. Rowling and Thomas Harris

 **Pairings in this chapter:** Dursleys

 **Warnings in this chapter:** Character death, Murder

 **Nr words in this chapter:**  540

 

* * *

"Talking"

'Thinking'

–Parseltongue–

_Dream/Memory/Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_

* * *

 

**Prologue**

Harry sat on his cupboard under the stairs hugging his knees crying. His Uncle would be so angry. So, so angry when he would wake up. Harry had been such a bad boy. It had been an accident. A terrible accident. He didn’t meant it. He just wanted to…

The front door opened and Harry took a hand to his mouth to suffocate his hiccups. The steps passed by his cupboard towards the dining room, they stopped as the person watched the scene in there. Then the person returned passed by his cupboard again to the living room and watched the scene in there and then Harry heard the steps leaving.

Uncle would be so mad. Someone had just watched the mess Harry had done. Harry had been such a bad boy. A terrible bad boy. Bad boys deserve to be punished. Harry was a bad boy. Harry shivered when the door of his cupboard opened but before him wasn’t Uncle Vernon but an entirely other person. The man saved the napkin he had used to open the door and crouched down to better look at Harry.

“Hello. Can you tell me what happened?”

“I was a bad boy.”

“And why do you think you were a bad boy?” The man asked serene as if he hadn’t seen the mess Harry had done over the living room and dining room and that has much as he tried to clean before his uncles wake the red just wouldn’t disappear.

“I… Uncle Vernon didn’t let me eat. I was hungry… so hungry…” the boy mumbled suddenly remembering his hunger.

The man took something from his pocket and offered it to Harry, Harry’s eyes grew at seeing a small Tupperware, immediately he lifted its lid and ate the rice with sausage, maize and peas with the fork the man offered to him. Then, when the man offered him the napkin he had used earlier Harry smiled thankfully cleaning his mouth.

“Thank you, sir.”

“You welcome. Now you were saying?”

“Uncle Vernon wouldn’t let me ate. I had been a bad boy because I hadn’t finished my chores in time. But I was so hungry and Uncle Vernon kept pointing at me that knife and… I don’t know sir. When Uncle Vernon wakes up he’ll be so mad… so, so mad.”

“What’s your name?”

“Harry, my name is Harry, sir.” The boy answered before standing going to kitchen, passing by the sleeping body of his Uncle on the dining room’s floor. Harry put the Tupperware and the fork on the washing basin, put his bench in place, climbed over it to be able to get to the washing basin and easily and quickly washed the items before using a tea-towel that once used to be white but now was red from when Harry had used it to clean the mess he had done to his Uncle’s tableware. And then offered the things back to the man who had followed Harry. “Thank you again, sir. It was really good.”

The man smiled and picked the tuperware and the fork bringing them before his face and looking at their red colour, he seemed amused. Then he looked down at Harry.

“Would you like some more, Harry?”

(TBC)


End file.
